ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guide Book of Knowledge
The Guide Book of Knowledge (full name: The Complete Ultimate Guidebook of the History of the Past, Present, and Future Knowledge for the Improvement of Your World in Art, Craft, Household, Mathematics, Philosophy, Politics, Religion, Science, Strategy, Technology, Travel, and Awareness, Communication, Discovery, Experience, Information, Learning, Luck, Magic, Perception, Skill, and Birth, Life, and Death.) is a book written by somebody named Athena that contains all the necessary knowledge in improving one's life. It is unknown if the book should be classified as fiction or non-fiction as it contains a perfect mix and match between the two different genres. History Nobody's sure where and when the book was created as. The only question that can be answered is that the writer's definitely Greek. The book was first brought to Earth by Ultrawoman Six and is currently kept on House 1's secret library (around the back of Six's room that can be accessed through typing 5-5-5-9-1-3-3-3-3-3-1-5-0-0-0 on her computer). The book Six carries is the second edition published in 2015 by the author herself. It is unknown if the book exists in other places. The Book's Info The book's cover is plain silver, with the long title written on the front alongside the author's name. The back of the book shows pictures of a garden, a fountain, a mountain, and a train. The guidebook is average sized and contains around 20,000 pages or so with 6 chapters. As the title suggests, it contains the knowledge of the improvement of one's life. Contents Chapter 1: My Story Chapter 1 contains the opening of the book, with the readers being introduced on the very brief and vague history of the book as well as the upcoming contents for the next chapter. The writer's biography is written on this chapter and takes 90% of the chapter's content. The writer describes her life with her parents, how she guided Odysseus towards safety, her banishment from Mount Olympus, and her life on Earth alongside her brother. She speaks highly of her brother, talking about his accomplishments, adventures, war services, and how he's always being nice to her. At this point the bottom of each page will have the words "Skip to page 365", and if the reader continues on, it'll reveal the disturbing truth about the writer's relationship with her brother. Chapter 2: What is Birth, Life, and Death Chapter 2 begins in page 367, focusing on the concept of life, birth, and death. It explains on how life works, the many ways to prevent birth in order to save the world from overpopulation, and how does death feel for those who wants to die. It explains that life is controlled by a deity above Gods, called The Almighty Script and it's trusty subordinate, RNG (Random Number God), the god of randomness, chance, and luck. It is said that RNG controls one's actions by causing multiple different outcomes, be it good or bad. A lucky person is described as the 'sons of RNG', due to their extraordinary amount of achievements and impact on society. Unfortunately the book doesn't give any tips on how to praise the RNG due to the randomness it creates. Birth on this chapter is portrayed negatively as it's said to be the main cause of the collapse of society as babies are the cause of the increased pressure on resource gathering and workload that will lead to the destruction of mankind and the environment. It gives out tips on how to prevent a population boom which ranges from kid-friendly solutions to extremely violent full out extermination of half the world's population. Apart from the things mentioned above, the chapter doesn't mention much about how birth works. Death is explained in detail on this chapter as it's said to be a blessing from the Gods that humans doesn't need to suffer for a prolonged amount of time unlike the Gods who needs to take care of the 8 billion human population. Deceased humans are not sent to Heaven or Hell but they stay on Earth with their physical bodies being abandoned by their consciousness. These invisible 'minds' would then travel around the world (but cannot go to space without help), able to interact with the physical world in a limited fashion but unable to show themselves towards the physical world. Exorcism is said to be the favorite form of entertainment for these travelling minds. Chapter 3: History Lesson Chapter 3 starts at page 1,874 and talks about the history of the universe, the Earth, and the possible future situations that may happen if humanity continues to follow a certain path. Chapter 3 is the longest of the 6 chapters and spans around 9,000 pages due to it's immense detail from the most obscure parts of history to the truth behind the major events that happened throughout the world. For the first half, it tells about the start of the universe, how and why does the Big Bang happen, the spreading of the universe, the birth of the galaxies, the first days of Earth, the start of life, the dawn of humanity, the chaotic events that happened, and the possible future scenarios that may happen one day. The second half talks about alternate scenarios and the existence of multiverses, how they are a part of worlds (omniverses), and the theoretical amount of universes that can exist before the omniverse collapses. This chapter also explains the consequences of inter-world travel, ranging from the upset of the balance of the omniverse to the possible war of the worlds, which may lead to the destruction of one, if not many omniverses (if it's real (we can't confirm)). It also tells the possible threats one may find when travelling through universes such as the possibility of a different physics and dynamics of a world, the sudden destruction of a universe do to a paradox, a universal threat, RNG decides to screw you, and many more. The chapter ends with the quote "Don't trust your teachers, they speak lies about the beauty of history". Chapter 4: Knowledge > Car and a Garage At page 10,928 is Chapter 4, the incredibly detailed chapter about the knowledge needed to succeed in life and enjoy the after-life. The chapter is separated into 8 parts: Arts and Crafts, Household, Mathematics and Science, Philosophy and Politics, Religion, Strategy, Technology, and Travel. Arts and Crafts are combined into one part with the writer giving details on the history of both subjects, the different variants of arts and crafts, their importance in society, and how one can improve their skills in making stuffs. The part recommends the reader to practice their arts and crafts skills daily to achieve perfection. Household focuses on keeping one's place or equipment safe and tidy, with details about how to find and settle on a place, keeping stuffs safely, cleaning things from plates to roofs, and the steps needed before leaving a house permanently. Despite being seemingly useless, it provides crucial information for those who has no experience in living outside their house. Mathematics and Science is the most number filled part of the book with 68% of the part is filled with formulas that varies from childishly easy to scientifically impossible. It provides insight in extreme mathematical knowledge as well as unknown scientific fields that have never been explored before. There's a small warning before this part with the words "Skip to page 13,311 if you don't like numbers" written on the first page. Philosophy and Politics gives the readers an insight in the seemingly infinite wisdom the possible goddess writer has as well as how politics works, how to influence people into believing you, and the causes of the seemingly chaotic global political landscape. Strangely this chapter prophetically mentions a "blonde old president for the most powerful country". Religion is called by the writer as "the barrier of society due to the differences each religion has surrounding their cultures, rituals, gods, and many more". Athena considers religion as unnecessary in the near future as the new generation of humans would realize their flaws and would leave them. This part also covers the list of religions even to the most obscure ones, their history, their beliefs, and their flaws. It's easily one of the most controversial parts of the book. Strategy is apparently written based on her brother's experience in warfare. It is filled with tactical insights on the nature of war, the types of war, the strategies needed, and self-defense training. This part also has the list of notable soldiers from each country, the complete list of war crimes, the many treaties, and the various equipment and ranks a country has. Technology talks about the evolution of technology from the past, present, and future, their implementation on society, and how to use them correctly. This part is notable for having thousands of blueprint images for future machinery (weapons, spaceships, robots, etc.) that can be created alongside the materials needed. It also gives the clues to the creation of an infinite renewable energy source, nicknamed 'The Fountain'. Travel only gives the readers the locations around the world, even the most isolated and forgotten places that one can't find. It gives travelers tips and tricks on exploring through the different countries, terrains, and locations they are in. It also gives statistics about the amount of vehicles there are on the street from the 19th and 20th century, the most common type of vehicle used, the most bought brand of vehicles throughout the history of automobile and so on. Chapter 5: External Issues This chapter focuses on the aspects that one can control and improve upon. The chapter is short yet easy to understand. The aspects that are discussed on this chapter are Awareness, Communication, Discovery, Experience, Information, Learning, Luck, Magic, Perception, and Skill. The chapter is divided into 4 parts: Awareness and Perception: This part focuses on how to increase one's awareness towards the environment around and how to change one's perception of the entire world. Communication, Discovery, and Information: This part focuses on how communication creates a flow of information that will lead to a discovery of something. Experience, Learning, and Skill: This part focuses on how to increase one's skill by learning and the experience from trying it first hand. Luck and Magic: This part focuses on how to create magic (something miraculous) through luck and determination. Chapter 6: Epilogue The final chapter contains the closing words and the summary of the book as well as a blank page for writing something on it. The final 5 pages contains... lewd photographs of the writer. Reviews * "An outstanding achievement by an unknown writer with so much knowledge on her head" - ThisIsLibrary.com * "Unbelievably fantastic. Highly recommended for starters" - Book Reviews * "If you're tired of romance novels just grab this book and you'll learn a thing or two" - Seb Lowe * "Whoever writes this book, I salute you" - Jay Falcons * "I learned more from this book than I do in school" - Reng * "Everybody should read it" - Unknown * "I'm only here for the last five pages" - Random Guy from the Street Trivia * The book has no effects other than being a normal book. * Rumors has it that there's an even longer version of the book called 'The Super Complete Ultimate Guidebook of the History of the Past, Present, and Future Knowledge for the Improvement of Your World in Art, Craft, Household, Mathematics, Philosophy, Politics, Religion, Science, Strategy, Technology, Travel, and Awareness, Communication, Discovery, Experience, Information, Learning, Luck, Magic, Perception, Skill, and Birth, Life, and Death. Premium Limited Edition with More Pages, Contents, and Tips. ' Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Parodies